It Never Ends
by dreamkent
Summary: The door opened all the way and the silhouette became a person and their eyes met and it was not pleasant. Hazel bore holes through cobalt. They both looked over one another and could tell that they both were unhealthy, disheveled, and lonely. BRUCAS


**A/N: So I have no business writing anything else and anything at all right now unless it's for my final papers but I happened to just catch one of my favorite scenes from a movie that I really love. It's _Phenomenon_ with John Travolta if you have ever seen it, but as I was watching the shaving scene…I always wanted to create a Brooke and Lucas moment with it…so I have decided to write this one shot and I have to write it before I lose it. So because I love you all and I am so glad to share my writing with you, I am going to give you something special! The shaving scene and some of the lines belong to the movie, _Phenomenon_.  
**

**What you need to know: This is AU definitely...pretty much everything is the same, but Lucas and Peyton never leave Tree Hill, they have Sawyer and they stay, but Brooke never moved back to Tree Hill and she meets Julian in New York. I think that's it! Okay enjoy!  
**

* * *

—**It Never Ends—**

_Some times things happen that we can't explain but then some things happen to give us clarity that all along what we really needed and wanted has been right in front of us this entire time. No matter how tragic something can be, just sometimes maybe it's what we need to help us learn that things happen and there is ultimately nothing we can do about it, but we can do whatever it takes to help us get back to where we need to be, where we've belonged all along._

* * *

He sat in the dark. He's been sitting in the dark ever since that night. It has been five months since it happened and he wouldn't let anybody come and see him. Nobody was allowed to enter the quiet house, no one. If he heard even the slightest sound of a door opening he would scream and throw whatever he could towards the door. Five months have gone by and he hasn't seen anybody until now…

When the door knob started to turn, he reached for a copy of his first book and was ready to throw it until he recognized the silhouette behind the door. He stopped but still held the book firmly within his grasp. The door opened all the way and the silhouette became a person and their eyes met and it was not pleasant. Hazel bore holes through cobalt. They both looked over one another and could tell that they both were unhealthy, disheveled, and lonely. He tossed the book to the ground and walked away. With his back turned the next thing he felt was the force of the object that hit him in the back of his head. He turned to stare down the pair of hazel eyes that were turning a shade of ebony.

"What the fuck was that for?" He screamed at her and she didn't even move.

She held her ground and reached for something else to throw at him. She found the frame of the two most important people in his life and threw it at him. He saw red when she did that. He charged at her and gently but forcefully pushed her into the wall. His hands gripped her hips and with his alcohol laced breath hitting against her mouth, he stared at her and for a brief moment she was scared of what he might do and when he saw that fear he released his hold on her. He walked away again.

"Don't even think about throwing anything else at me." He didn't even sound like himself.

She looked around the room and became disgusted and more saddened than she already was. She followed him into the kitchen and the odor hit her nose like a slap in the face. Beer and liquor bottles overflowed the trashcan, scattered all across the floor. The sink was overflowing with dishes and was that a bug? She shivered at the thought of this place she called home once upon a time would have bugs and be this filthy.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded with his back still facing her.

"Why did you allow me to come in?" She bit back and he laughed malevolently.

"Come to think of it, I have no fucking idea, but you're here, you may as well join me." When he turned towards her, he tossed her a beer and reluctantly she caught it.

She wasn't going to drink it, hell, she wasn't going to let him drink, but being in this place they used to have a family and that used to be filled with so much laughter and joy, she couldn't help but force the liquid down her throat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the question again and she tried to find a place she could sit down but she was afraid to sit anywhere.

"You won't see anybody. I have been worried about you since the accident." When she said accident his entire body shook.

"Talk to me." She said quietly.

He finished his beer and reached for two more. Tossing her one and opening his and drank half of its contents.

"I don't want to talk." He said walking away from her and going towards his bedroom.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. Once she was in his bedroom, she was appalled that it was the cleanest room in the house. It was almost sterile. The bed was perfectly made. The room was spotless, everything in its rightful place and she realized that he hasn't been in this room since the accident. She closed her eyes as she relived the phone call.

"_Brooke Davis." She said as she took off one of her heels that was killing her feet._

"_It's Haley." _

_Brooke heard her dearest friend crying and she froze._

"_Haley James Scott, what is wrong? You're scaring me." Brooke looked over her shoulder into the eyes of her fiancé._

"_It's Peyton and…Sawyer…Brooke...they're gone. They're not here anymore and Lucas…Brooke, I don't know what to do." _

_Brooke tried bracing herself against the table, but it wasn't working._

"_What do you mean they're gone?" _

"_Brooke, they are dead. They died in a head on collision. There were no survivors from both parties." Haley was crying hysterically now and she could hear Nathan with Jamie in the background._

_Brooke dropped the phone as it shattered into pieces. She couldn't stand any longer. Her body became mush as she started to tumble towards the ground, but the strong arms of her fiancé, Julian Baker, reached for her and held her from crashing to the ground._

"_Brooke, baby, what's wrong?" _

"_They're dead."_

Brooke snapped from her memory and remembered that Julian packed their bags and they were on the next flight out to Tree Hill. When she got here no one knew what to do. These past five months, she hasn't seen Lucas not once until now. In these past five months, things have changed. Julian and Brooke broke up. Lucas lost his third book deal because he missed his deadline twice even after giving Lucas an extension due to the accident. In Brooke's opinion, it wasn't long enough. Lucas lost his wife and daughter. In her mind, they should have given him all the time in the world to get past this.

She looked over at him and he was staring at her. The look across his face was reading nothing but lust. He was looking over her body and a part of her was disgusted with his look while another part of her was screaming _take me away from all this pain_. She took one step towards him and he grabbed her instantly. His mouth hit hers with so much force that if he didn't have a firm grip on her, she would have slammed into the wall.

"Lucas—"

"Don't, don't ruin this." He said through heaving breaths.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she stop him, should she just run for it and never look back? When she pulled back from, for the first time since stepping foot in the house, she really _looked_ at him. His hair was long and clouding over his face and around his neck. His facial hair was so long that she could run her fingers through it a little. His eyes were not the bright gorgeous blue she remembered them and he was much thinner than she remembered as well. His body was screaming for hers and she couldn't resist the burning feeling deep within her to reject him.

Her fingers ran through his greasy locks and clasped down with force and brought his lips back to hers. His hands tightened their grip on her hips pulling her closer and deeper into his body. His left knee wedged in between her legs bringing his large, aching member close to her wet, desperate center. She gasped as he grinded into her quickly and when he pulled away a small whimper of sadness washed over her. When he heard that, his grip on her forced her from her feet and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

For the first time in months, he fell onto the bed he once shared with Peyton Sawyer, his now deceased wife, and brought his former lover with him. He flipped them over so that he was on top. When he pulled back, he truly looked at her for the first time since she stepped foot into his broken home. Her hair is the longest he's ever seen it. It's still a pretty cappuccino shade with a hint of honey streaks. Her face was a little sunken in and he could see her ribs poking through her shirt. She was in just as much pain and depression as he was. They were both lost and the only way to pull them out of this torture was together. He remembered one of the last conversations he had with Peyton. The reason why she left that night with Sawyer.

"_Lucas, you can't be serious." _

"_She's your best friend and one of mine as well. I think this is something we should do." Lucas looked over at his wife who was holding a crying baby Sawyer. _

_It broke his heart to see his daughter crying so he walked over to Peyton and took the baby from her. She instantly stopped crying._

"_How do you do that?" She asked annoyed as she brought her hand to her face._

"_I don't know, but she's stopped crying now." Lucas walked to his daughter's room and gently placed his angel in her crib and kissed her forehead._

"_So can we finish this conversation, now?" Lucas asked quietly._

"_Lucas, I just don't think it's a good idea especially with Sawyer who is suffering from colic." _

_Lucas understood but deep down he missed the vibrant brunette in his life who has been in New York for the past three years. He really wanted her to meet his beautiful baby girl. The last time he spoke to her was when she called the day Sawyer was born. She wasn't able to make it back in time because she was in Milan for a fashion show, but she was extremely excited to hear the news and was grateful everything went well for them. _

_It has been six months since then and Peyton just wasn't budging._

"_Lucas, I think Brooke will understand if we don't make it." Peyton walked away from Lucas and his face turned sour._

"_Do you not want to see her or something?" Lucas asked as he followed Peyton to their bedroom. _

_She was reaching for the sheets to pull back so she could dive right in and get some sleep but she stopped when she heard Lucas speak._

"_Why do you want to see her so badly?" Peyton snapped at him and he was appalled._

"_Peyton, we haven't seen her in almost a year! I want Sawyer's godmother to meet her goddaughter! I thought you would want the same! I figured we could surprise Brooke by showing up in New York at her new baby boutique opening which you inspired her to create!" Lucas remembered Brooke telling him that she wanted to surprise Peyton with 'Baby Brooke' something she was inspired by Peyton's pregnancy and as well as Peyton's rocky edge to the clothing line. He figured it would be a great surprise for Brooke and for Peyton._

"_Lucas, I am tired and I am cranky as well. I am sure Brooke will not be heartbroken if we didn't show up." _

_Lucas knew his wife was tired and cranky. A baby with colic can do that, but Lucas wanted Peyton to have a vacation as well. _

"_I figured I could give you a breather too. You could spend time with Brooke and I could watch over Sawyer the entire time. I guess trying to do something nice for you is wrong." Lucas walked out of the room and he heard Peyton follow him._

"_Or maybe it's because you want to see Brooke so badly. You talk to her all the time. Maybe this trip is more for you than it is for me and Sawyer." _

_Lucas turned around to see his wife's curls all over the place, for a flash it almost looked like her curls were snakes like Medusa. _

"_You're crazy Peyton! This trip is not for me! It was supposed to be for you, Sawyer, and Brooke, but forgive me for wanting to do something special for you!" He walked away from her again and then he heard her walking into Sawyer's room._

"_Peyton what are you doing?" Lucas asked._

"_We're going over to Haley's house because Lucas if we start arguing you may not like what I have to say!" Peyton snipped back at him._

_Lucas did not understand where this was coming from. Was she suffering from lack of sleep and it was putting crazy thoughts into her head? Of course, Lucas wanted to see Brooke as well, but he was beginning to think that Peyton was insinuating other intentions. _

"_Peyton, it's late, don't do this!" Lucas called out._

"_We'll see you tomorrow, Lucas." _

And not even twenty minutes later, he got the phone call that his wife and daughter were dead.

"Luke?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the fragile woman lying beneath him. He saw the worry etched across her face. She was worried that he was making a mistake that he was choosing to pull away from her leaving her embarrassed that he would even think about doing this with her. To reassure her, he bent down and captured her lips. His tongue ran across her bottom lip she is known so well at grasping in between her teeth every so often. As her lips pulled a part for him to enter, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and let his lips press against hers. They began to kiss passionately both battling for dominance and seeking the other's safety. His right hand got lost in her locks as the other was wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Her left hand was wrapped securely around his head as the other held onto his body as if her life depended on it. He broke the kiss and stood in front of the bed. He slowly started removing her shoes, and then his hands crept up her legs and reached for her pants. She watched him the entire time, never taking her eyes off of him. As he started removing her jeans, he placed tiny kisses from her hips all the down her legs as he discarded her jeans on the floor. She sat up in front of him, her eyes level with his stomach and started to remove his jeans as well. His hands went to her face as he ran his thumb across her lips and she kissed it. She reached for his boxers and gently tugged them down to release his member in front of her. Without even looking up at him, she kissed the tip of his dick and his hands clutched tight around her head holding her in place. He let out a quick, soft moan and as he inhaled, she pulled his full length into her mouth. She slowly sucked on him pulling him over the edge as his hands were tight around her head helping with her motions. His breath got caught in his throat and he moaned and released her name from his lips.

He pulled himself from out of her mouth before he exploded everything he had in him and pushed her back on the bed. He reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head as he did the same with his own shirt. He was standing in front of her bare-naked and all she had left were her undergarments. His eyes lustfully scanned her body and she shivered under his gaze. He reached for her ankles and slid her down towards him as he got on his knees before the bed. His strong hands reached for the sides of her panties and slowly started pulling them off. Her eyes fluttered into the back of her head as his hot breath hit her core. His hands gripped her hips tightly pulling her hot, throbbing center to his mouth. He let his tongue forcefully caress her clit and she growled at him. It was a noise he's never heard her make before and it only fueled his craving to dive into her. With two fingers he entered her and she gasped.

"Lucas." She purred and he brought his lips to her clit, sucking, biting, and licking sporadically as his fingers went in and out. Her body started to convulse.

"Hold still baby." He demanded of her.

She tried desperately to do what she was told and when she couldn't his free arm wrapped around her forcefully to hold her in place. Her hands crept to his long hair and forced his face to go deeper in her. As she was getting ready to explode, he pulled away and ripped off her bra. She gasped once again at his forceful gestures. He crept up her body and his mouth found one of her breasts and as his mouth took in her breast, he plunged his full length into her.

It was too much for her as she yelled in ecstasy.

"Damn it, Lucas." She screamed as she had all shades of emotion soaring through her body.

He started out thrusting in and out of her slowly but each time she brought her hips to meet his, he would growl and increase his pumping. He moved his mouth to her other breast and she purred out his name. For the first time in months, he felt alive. Hearing his name roll off her tongue was heaven to him. With such force he was pounding into her and she was savoring every moment of it. His mouth finally gave up on her breasts and he took her lips again.

"Brooke." He moaned into her mouth and her nails ran down his back drawing blood.

She brought one of her hands up the back of his head twisting her fingers around his hair tightly and he growled.

"I'm coming baby!" Lucas said and as he was getting ready to pull out, she held him in place.

He became horrified at her sudden movement.

"Lucas." She screamed in pleasure as her release came and he couldn't hold on any longer and he spilled everything within her as she held him in place.

He collapsed next to her, their breathing became in sync and they fell asleep. For the first time, Lucas didn't have nightmares, instead he didn't dream at all. He slept. When he woke up with the sun shining brightly on his face, he reached for Brooke beside him but she was no longer there. He looked around the room. Was it all just a dream? He questioned. He sat up, pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room. He was left speechless as his entire house was clean and when he walked into the kitchen, he was even more surprised. The kitchen was spotless. He heard the door open and when he turned there Brooke was with her hair pulled back from her face and she was wearing those horrendous yellow, kitchen gloves.

"Good, you're awake." She said smoothly.

He walked over to her and was going to kiss her but she walked away.

"Follow me." She demanded.

Lucas ran his hand across his face and did what he was told. She was in his bathroom and there he saw that she had placed a chair in the middle of the floor. On the counter there was a towel and beside it was a pair of scissors, a razor, and shaving cream.

"What is all this?" He asked her.

She reached into the shower and cut on the water.

"Come here." She held her hand out and he placed his hand in hers.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. That was not a good idea as the only thing Lucas wanted to do was bury his face into her center, but she quickly distracted him from doing that as she pushed his head over the side of the tub. She brought the extended shower head to his hair and began to wash his hair thoroughly. After rinsing the shampoo from his hair, she cut off the water, and placed the towel around his hair. Lucas stood and looked at her. She pointed to the chair and he rolled his eyes.

"You're being very demanding." Lucas said and he got no answer from Brooke as she jerked his head back and removed the towel.

She began to comb through his long hair that when wet he reached about mid neck. She reached for the scissors and began cutting off the disgusting locks she's never seen him distribute before. After she managed to cut a few inches off, he watched her as she came around in front of him, with the comb and scissors still in her hand and brought her chin in between her thumb and finger and put on her thinking face. Lucas couldn't help but smirk at the gesture.

She went to his cabinet and pulled out the electric razor and began trimming his hair. She started cutting some more off the top and when she was done she ran the towel through his hair and fixed the faux hawk in front. She smiled to herself. Lucas was getting ready to stand but she pushed him back into the chair.

"Oh, I'm not done." She said sternly.

She brought the razor and shaving cream with her and straddled Lucas's waist. His hands instinctively rested along side her hips. With the electric razor she trimmed his beard and mustache down and let the hair fall into the towel. She smirked and placed the towel on the floor folded with the hair inside and reached for the shaving cream. Lucas watched every single one of her movements in awe of her. He never thought in a million years that things would have turned out the way they have so far. His wife and daughter were dead and here he was actually forgetting about all of that with a former flame that he was beginning to believe never burned out.

She sprayed some of the cream into her hands and started to smooth it out across his face.

"Have you ever done this before?" Lucas asked her as she was bringing the razor to his face.

"Do you trust me?" It came out softly from her lips and Lucas nodded.

She started shaving the sides of his cheeks softly and gracefully. Lucas couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy her movements. Each time she would bring the razor back to his face her hips would push into his groin a little at a time. As she shaved above his upper lip he heard her breath hitch and he knew she was afraid of cutting him, but she was doing so well and Lucas was surprised. As she finished his other cheek and up under his chin, his hands gripped her hips tightly and she leaned more into him. She placed the razor by the towel on the floor and reached for the towel around his neck and started wiping off the excess shaving cream left on his face. She pulled back and it was like a blast from the past.

"Is it close enough?" She asked him as he ran his hands across his chin and looked up at her.

"You tell me." Lucas said to her and she smiled and brought her cheek to his and she rubbed her cheek gently across his and smiled.

"It's pretty close." She pulled back and looked at him.

"See this is _my_ Lucas Scott." She glided her fingers across his face and he leaned into her touch.

He inched closer to her lips and she quickly pulled away and started cleaning up in the bathroom. She started to walk away.

"You are running away." He said quietly and angrily.

She looked back at him.

"Are you coming back?" He asked like a lost child.

She frowned at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas. When are you going to realize that it never ends between us?" Tears began to shine through her eyes and she left the bathroom.

Lucas quickly ran his hands through his freshly cut hair and it shocked him because his hair hasn't been this short in quite some time. He turned to look in the mirror and replayed Brooke's words in his head.

_This is my Lucas Scott_

He didn't realize that he turned into someone so unrecognizable before she cleaned him up. He chased after her to find her in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

He held her in his arms long after the coffee was ready and for the first time he spoke about the accident.

"Peyton and I were arguing." He felt her tense in his arms.

"We were talking about you."

She pulled back and looked up into his cobalt eyes.

"I wanted to bring Peyton and Sawyer up to New York for your baby boutique opening and surprise you with your first meeting with your goddaughter." His voice started to crack and her arms tightened around him.

"I don't understand Lucas, why were you arguing about that?"

"I think deep down Peyton thought that maybe a part of me wasn't over you and that maybe a selfish part of me really wanted to see you which is not a lie." He looked down into her hazel eyes and smiled.

Brooke shook her head and couldn't believe this.

"I don't understand." She pulled back and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Brooke you just said it and it made things so clear to me." He walked back to her and made her look at him.

"You said it never ends between us and you are right. It broke me to learn that my wife and daughter died. I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do, but damn it Brooke, no matter what happens it always brings you back to me." Lucas started crying and he hated, absolutely hated that he had to lose his family to have Brooke back in his life although he wasn't sure where it would lead them, but he just knew she was back.

"I…I don't know what to say." She looked up at him.

Brooke knew deep down what she did last night. Hell, she wasn't even really thinking when she did it, she just knew that she didn't want to be sad anymore and she didn't want to see him so lost and broken anymore. She made him release his semen within her and she hasn't been on the pill since Julian broke off his engagement to her, she didn't blame him. After the news, she distanced herself from him and he had his movie to produce in New Zealand. She told him to go and that she wasn't going with him. She had to be with _her_ family. Julian would never understand that as he didn't have much of a family to begin with but she needed to be in Tree Hill as her partner ran everything in New York and Brooke would make the occasional conference calls.

She wouldn't be surprised if last night they conceived their own baby. It scared her and it also disgusted her. Her best friend and goddaughter not only died five months ago but here she was sleeping her best friend's husband.

"What are we doing Lucas? What have we done?" She pushes away from him and he grabs her wrist.

"Don't do this to me, Brooke. I need you!" He demanded.

She turned to face him and saw that anger and hostility she witnessed last night before they had sex.

"You need me?" Brooke questioned.

"We need each other. I want you, Brooke. We can help each other get through this. I see how it's been affecting you, you are nothing but skin and bones and Brooke, I want to help you too." In that moment her Lucas Scott was back, the boy she fell in love with so long ago and the man who has become one of her best friends.

"Luke." Before another word could escape her mouth, he pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss.

Her hand rested firmly against his neck and his arms wrapped completely around her picking her up off her feet. She was dangling slightly above the ground in his arms. She couldn't refuse the inner voice in her screaming _just be with him_. _Let him heal_ _you so you can heal him_.

She deepened the kiss and he brought her down with him onto the kitchen floor. She was on her back as he started undoing her jeans. He pushed them down only a little so that she was exposed properly as he did the same for himself. His dick was free to enter her and he did just that. Her eyes fluttered open and she was already seeing stars.

"Fuck Brooke." He moaned in her ear bringing her body closer to his as he pumped into her.

She tightened her grip around his waist. He couldn't stand it any longer. He lifted her shirt and wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a bra because he felt her nipples earlier in the bathroom graze against his bare chest. He brought her aching breast into his mouth. Her hands snaked up to his head and pushed her breast further into his mouth.

"Lucas…" She let his name linger along her tongue as he pumped faster within her.

"Brooke, stay with me." He pleaded with her as he looked up at her still pumping vigorously in her.

She brought her hands to his face as he kissed the palm of her hand. She still loved this man more than she ever thought possible.

"Cum in me, Lucas." She said surprising them both.

Lucas remembered last night how she prevented him from pulling out and a part of him didn't want to pull out this time either, but what would that lead to? Was he ready to have that again? To have a family? With Brooke? Of course he loved her, he's always loved her, but was it too soon? His mind was screaming yes, but his heart, his heart was telling him that this would be the best thing for him.

He did what he was told and as he released himself within her, he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

* * *

It scared them both to know what was going to become of all of this. Another two months has gone by and it has been seven months since the death of his wife and daughter. Lucas began to write again talking about Peyton and his daughter Sawyer and how he would start over and rebuild. It was all he could do to make sure that he doesn't end up lost forever. Peyton would have never wanted that for him, he knows that and deep down he knows that she wouldn't have wanted that for Brooke either.

He was typing away when he heard voices echoing through the house and he couldn't help the smile across his face. He walked out of his room to find his girlfriend, sister in law, and brother all carrying tons of bags and boxes.

"Whoa!" Lucas rushed over to Brooke and made her release every item she possessed.

"Listen pretty girl, you are pregnant and you are not allowed to carry anything!" Lucas demanded playfully but seriously as well.

"Oh come on, Luke, I'm not even showing yet." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on her lips.

"Okay next time Luke, you are taking them shopping. I will never _ever_ do that again!"

They have been gone for over six hours shopping and buying everything imaginable that Brooke felt she would need for her first child and not only that but her child with Lucas.

"No problem. I wouldn't mind one bit." Lucas said smiling at his girl who is already placing her hand over her flat belly.

"Well this seems like a good time to reveal my news." Haley said as she looked at the three sets of eyes that were staring back at her.

"So I hate to burst your bubble of special attention, but Brooke, Lucas, and my loving husband, I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Nathan's mouth nearly fell to the floor and Brooke started to bounce up and down in place as Lucas copied Nathan's actions.

"You're really pregnant?" Brooke asked as she continued to bounce.

"Yes, so it looks like we'll be pregnant together?" Haley seemed a little unsure because after everything that has happened, she knew that Brooke wanted moments like this with Peyton.

Haley's doubts quickly disappeared as Brooke bounced over to Haley and pulled her into her arms as both girls started to bounce with joy.

"What in the world is going on?"

All adults turned to see a sleepy Jamie emerge from the guest room he was napping in.

"Honey, mommy and daddy are having a baby!" Haley said and Jamie looked over his mom's shoulder and looked at his dad.

"Why does daddy look like that?"

Everyone turned to look at Nathan who was catching flies with his mouth open.

"You're daddy is in shock because he's so happy." Haley said as Jamie ran into his mom's arms.

Brooke nudged Nathan in the ribs and he snapped out of his trance.

"You're really pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"No silly, I just wanted to say I was so Brooke wouldn't be special anymore." Haley rolled her eyes.

"We're really pregnant?" Nathan asked again and Haley nodded.

Brooke watched as her friends became overwhelmed with excitement and joy. She turned to look at Lucas who was watching them.

"Is all of this okay?" Brooke asked Lucas who looked down at her confused.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Brooke smiled at her friends and pulled Lucas off to the side so they could have more privacy.

"Lucas, I feel like we have rushed our situation and now that Haley is pregnant, it just seems like a lot to handle." Brooke said as she once again reached down and placed her hand over her belly.

"Brooke, Nathan will take care of Haley and I'll be there too, but my only and main concern is you and our baby. It does seem like we've rushed things but I've come to learn that Brooke this is what I've wanted all long with you. I hate that Peyton and Sawyer had to die, I miss them everyday especially my daughter, but Brooke, you are giving me a second chance at happiness to create a family. I think deep down, it's what I would have gotten anyways even if they were still here."

Brooke saw the heartache and pain on Lucas's face as well in his voice. How could he have known that they would have gotten together and started their own family even if Peyton and Sawyer were still here?

"How can you be so sure of that Luke?" Brooke questioned him.

"Because Brooke, it never ends with us remember? I think it was supposed to be me and you all along. Don't you see that?"

Brooke looked over Lucas's shoulder at the picture she reframed of Peyton and Sawyer and smiled a crooked smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

Six months have gone by and both women in Lucas's life were big and pregnant. His now fiancée was due at any moment with their baby as Haley ate everything in sight. The Scott brothers became overwhelmed and enjoyed the fact that they were in this thing together. Brooke and Lucas decided to wait on the sex of their baby. They wanted to be surprised and Lucas said that Brooke could name the baby as he already had a feeling that she would make him proud by her choices.

"Uh, Luke."

Lucas was in their bedroom putting the finishing touches on his novel when he walked out to see his pregnant fiancée standing over a pool of water.

"Oh shit!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Ten minutes later like a bat out of hell, Lucas got them to a hospital as Haley, Nathan, and Jamie were not too far behind. Lucas got an even bigger surprise when Haley told him that she called his mom and that she was on her way from Montana.

"Okay Miss Davis, you need to push."

Brooke was in the hospital bed screaming at the top of her lungs breaking Lucas's hand as she was told to push again.

"I am going to rip your face off if you tell me to push one more time." She yelled at the doctor as Lucas gave him an apologetic smile.

He leaned over to Brooke and rested his forehead against hers.

"Baby, you only need one more. Let's give them one more and bring our baby into this world where he or she will always be protected by the strongest woman I've ever known."

Brooke was breathing hard and when she looked into his sea blue eyes, the color that took months for him to get back, she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and looked at the doctor.

"He's right, Brooke, just one more and the baby will be here."

Brooke pushed with everything she had in her. Then the room became audible with the sound of a baby crying. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other as the doctor held the baby up she began to cry tears of joy.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Lucas looked at his son and then back at Brooke.

"You did it baby! You did it!" He kissed her gently and the nurses cleaned the baby up, wrapped him in the blue towel and handed him to Brooke.

She couldn't help but already sing sweet words to the baby as the nurse walked over to them.

"Have you already chosen a name?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas as she said it.

"Yeah. His name is Keith Sawyer Scott."

Lucas couldn't help the tears that came down his face as he bent down and kissed her on her forehead and Brooke handed their son to him. Lucas was in awe of the baby. He knew that all babies pretty much looked the same but he couldn't help but see his daughter in his son as well.

"Thank you." He said to Brooke still looking at the baby.

"You have given me everything Brooke. Thank you."

* * *

Brooke, of course, would not get married with her baby bump so two months later, the wedding day had officially arrived. The wedding was beautiful, and the reception had nothing but happy and smiling people. Karen, Andy, and Lily were there helping celebrate as Haley held onto her eight day old daughter, Lydia. Brooke and Haley were already fawning over their babies and having the best time.

"I miss them so much, mom, but this right here, I wouldn't change any of it." Lucas looked over at his mom and smiled as she returned one.

"This is the gift of life. Peyton and Sawyer will always be in your heart, but you have Brooke and your beautiful son. I am so proud and happy for you my boy."

Brooke and Lucas were both reluctant to leave their baby behind for the weekend as everyone insisted they have a proper honeymoon even though they were only going to be gone for a few days up in the mountains.

Lucas carried his blushing bride over the threshold and couldn't help himself as he began to already strip her of her wedding dress and gently toss her onto the bed.

"I love you Brooke Scott."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. She was wearing daring black lace undergarments and Brooke always enjoyed the risk. Wearing black underwear under a white dress? Of course, Brooke Davis…Scott would do that. It only turned Lucas on even more. He removed the bra and ripped the panties away as Brooke gasped at his dominance. She sat up bare-naked and removed the rest of his clothing. When hazel met angel blue, she took him in her mouth and sucked on him hard.

"Shit…I love it when you do that." He said helping her movements as his hand guided the back of her head.

She pulled away and rested her hands and knees in front of him. She looked over her shoulder seductively.

"I've been fat for nearly eight months, now I want you to fuck me as I am."

Lucas was bewildered at the fact that the naughty Brooke Davis…Scott was back. He didn't even have to think twice as he took his position and entered her from behind but he didn't want to fuck her like a dog so he reached around her bringing her off her hands and placing her hands behind her around his neck. He began to suck on her neck as one of his hands held her in place around her waist and the other played with her clit.

"I love this." She hissed.

"I love fucking you." Lucas hissed as he pounded into her more.

"Shit, Luke….I'm…" She screamed in ecstasy as her body became limp and Lucas held her in place as he broke out into jolts of pleasure as well and they fell to the bed.

Lucas looked over at his wife and smiled as he brushed his hand across her face.

"I love you Brooke Davis Scott."

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."

They were at it like a young married couple until the moment they had to leave to go back to Tree Hill.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke Scott went on to have two more children over the years. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Peyton Elizabeth Scott and Tristan Davis Scott. There was never a day that didn't go by that Brooke and Lucas didn't think of Peyton or his first child. They made sure that the two lived on in their children and every year they would bring their children to visit Peyton and Sawyer's grave and tell stories of their aunt Peyton and how much their daddy loved their sibling, Sawyer.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

_****_**YAY! Thoughts? Review, review, review! xoxo**


End file.
